Clocks
by RevisionsOfHistory
Summary: In December 1942, Italy Veneziano came across a fallen object in the middle of no-man's land on the Russian Front. Little did he know the horrors he and his allies were going to face when he open the object finding a pink haired man named Lightning. However, even in the darkness of war there is always a hope to be found. Rated T because of war images, gore, language,character death
1. White Flag in White Snow

**This was written by Russia(BlackShadowClaws) and Westen(LudwigElric118) We were roleplay and decided to do a FinalFantasy XIII and Hetalia crossover**

**_In this fanfic, Lighting Farron is a male. Not a Female.  
__There is Yaoi but only fluff. And there is Hetero (for once) There is hetero pairings, do not read if you do not like the pairing preference. _  
**

**Please keep in mind that this was a roleplay. We tried our best to stay in character but we just changed the character of some of the characters to build it up. ****  
**

**Hope you guys enjoy~ ^^**

**It was named Clocks for it is such a huge time difference.**

* * *

On December of 1942, an unknown flying object had crashed in Poland near the border of Russia. Lightning sat embedded in the iron projectile and woke up slowly, rubbing his temples. He winced and pulled his hand from his head and looked at his fingers, seeing a scarlet liquid dripping down his hand. Swearing under his breath, he looked to the door which was the only way out and pressed his hands on the steel wall behind him, kicking at the door in attempt to break it down. Biting his lip he said, "OPEN GODDAMNIT!" He growled deeply and flicked his pink hair when it fell over his blue eyes. The thing he both hoped for and also wished to come last was someone to come and help him out of there. He kept on kicking, wondering if someone was out in this middle of nowhere.

He blinked as the object crashed into the snow. At first, he thought it was another bomb coming from the Russian army. When it didn't explode, he knew it had to be something else. He walked toward it nervously holding his pistol in one hand and a tattered white flag in the other. He tried hiding when he heard a shout coming from the object, but there was nothing in the snow covered field.

The pink haired male growled and sank to his knees and he pounded a hand against the glass, slowly sliding downwards on the smooth surface. He thought that no one was out there and that he would be stuck here for the rest of his days until he died or someone found him. The electrical system was down so the snow that settled on it made the pod colder. He shuddered as he kept his hand pressed against the glass, wondering if he would get out.

He ran to the object when he saw a hand on the glass. Nervously, he looked in seeing the pink haired man. He blinked again. Not knowing quiet how to react, he tried trying to figure out how to open the pod. However, his mittens made it hard to. He took off his mitten and fumbled around again. "How do I open this?"

Blinking, he looked out to see someone trying to help open it. He knocked on the glass, hoping to get his attention. The only way to open it by hand was on the outside. He knew where it was and desperately wanted to get out. His blue eyes scanned the other up and down. Had he time traveled or something? The male outside looked nothing like one of his own. He began to ponder...

He nearly fell over when the man pounded on the glass. He got back up and pointed his pistol nervously at the glass. "Who are you?!" He tried sounding demanding, but it came out more of a whimper. He looked at the other. His clothing was very different from his own. He knew the other man definitely wasn't from the Italian army or the German, but he wasn't Russian either.

Lightning face palmed at a failure to communicate. He put a hand over his ear, trying to say that he couldn't hear the other for the pod was air tight. He pointed at a button on the left side of the door, indicating to push it. It was hard for him to ask to push the button for he couldn't talk to him. But he hoped that he understood what he was trying to say.

It took him a while him a while to understand what the man was trying to tell him. The man kept pointing left, so He walked over to the left. Looking over the left side, he found a button and pushed. He fell over when the pod began to open. He dropped his pistol in the snow and started to wave the white flag frantically.

Lightning gasped once the cold hit him. He shuddered but stood up and walked into the snow and stretched. He saw the other wave a white flag and wondered what it meant. He nodded to him and said in a deep voice, "Thanks for helping..." Some of the snow winds made his pink hair flutter a slight.

Feliciano stared at the man and stopped waving his flag when the man spoke. Why wouldn't he dress better if he was coming to the Russian front? "Wh-who are you? Are you one of the Allies?" He managed to stammer. He stared at the man's pink hair. "Are you from Poland?"

He blinked and said, "My name is Lightning Farron. And... I am part of the Allied Forces of Cocoon" He nodded. He blinked and raised a brow when he heard the next question, "What is Poland? Is that another Kingdom in Lintis?" He blinked and looked at the other. He didn't appear to be of a kingdom he knew. He furrowed his brow. Where was he?

He looked confused. "Um…we're in Poland. He's a country in Europe." What is this Lintis he is speaking of? He heard another bomb go off behind him. "We need to get out of here or the Russians will get us!" He started looking through the snow for his pistol. Finding it, he picked it up and grabbed Lighting's hand and stated running for the Italian lines. "My name is Feliciano Vargas, Italy Veneziano, by the way."

Lightning blinked. Where was he? As soon as he heard the bomb go off he heard the other speak of 'Russians' What were Russians? he sighed and felt the other grab his hand and pull him. Without hesitation. He ran with him. He said, "Nice to meet you Sir Vargas" He had been brought up to call anyone Sir or Miss and then the last name. It must be weird to speak in such a manner.

He smiled. "Nice to meet you too! Call me Feli. Sir Vargas is too formal for me!" He continued running trying not to trip in the snow. This man was weird. He was not dressed for winter on the Russian front at all. In fact he didn't look prepared for war at all. Feliciano looked back to see if Lightning was still following him and screamed when another bomb landed near them.

Lightning skidded to a halt and stopped the other for a short moment. If Feli had run another foot, a block of timber would have gone through his head. The block of timber flew right by. He let out a breath and said, "Follow my lead will you?" he asked as he looked at the brunette.

He nodded and followed him. He gave him the directions to the Axis lines. When they got there, he collapsed exhausted. "Grazie, Lightning." He got up and turned facing the Russian lines. "Wait." He stared at Lightning his amber eyes full of fear. "You said you were with the Allied Forces! Ludwig is going to be so mad at me. Bringing one of the Allies to our side". He curled up covering his head with his hands. "I'm in so much trouble."

When they got there, he smirked when he saw the other collapse. He then blinked and wondered why the other was looking at him with fear. After he heard those words he said, "I am of the Allied Forces Of Coccoon. Is there a problem? Or are you the Seed C's I have been hearing about...?" He raised a brow. He didn't seem like one of those mutant creatures that have been running around. Sighing, he asked, "Why is this Ludwig going to be mad at you?"

"I'm part of the Axis powers…What is seed c?" He looked up at the other. "What's Coccoon?" He looked down at the ground. "Ludwig is Germany. He wouldn't like it that I brought an Allied Forces member to the Axis lines." He started crying a little.

"A seed C is a group of mutant creatures whom seek to destroy all peace. Coccoon is my old home where I used to live" He explained simply and said, "Well... I do not remember hearing of any Axis Powers... maybe you could explain to me what that is? And what Germany is?" he knew now, he wasn't in coccoon no more. He was somewhere else in the sands of time.

"Germany is also a country in Europa." He began drawing a map of Europe in the snow, "This is Germany, but his human name is Ludwig. I'm North Italy or Italy Veneziano." He pointed to his country. "My fratello is South Italy or Italy Romano. Germany along with us and another country in Asia called Japan make up the Axis powers. There are other countries like Austria and Miss Hungary, but they aren't as prominent. We are currently at war with the Allied Forces who are Russia, the United Kingdom, France, China, and the United States." He started drawing a full map now. "We've been fighting them since 1939. This is our third year of fighting. We're currently fighting against Russia and his troops over there. However, it hasn't been going well."

"Wait... 1939?! Oh my... I went way to far" He put a hand to his forehead and said, "Well..." He drew out a map of an unfamiliar land as well as oceans, "I come from Coccoon. Me and my crew Sazh, Hope, and Vanille tried to go and rid of them as well as the help of Snow" She drew out more things, "I come from the year of 4087, the wars are still raging and this one is by far the worst... Coccoon is actually gone now, we had to live over in Balahara" He pointed to a land mass next to coccoon, "For coccoon was a floating island before it became over run with machinery and such... but now... that home I knew is gone..." He looked down and the stick he was using fell out of his hand. A frown creased on his face. It was horrible losing his home that day. He didn't even know the where abouts of his Sister or his crew. His parents were dead... everything was a total mess...

He looked up at Lightning. He knew what it was like to lose people close to him. He had been through enough wars and lost billions of people in his lifetime. He shrank back. "4087?" He couldn't understand it all. Feliciano could barely understand what was going on currently. He heard gunshots and bombes all around him, but none of it was computing in his mind. "I don't understand how did you end up back in 1942?"

He looked at him and said, "In my era, we have time travel and such things, but you need to be very careful, any mistake... You can end up all the way to the beginning of nothing" he said and sighed, "Well... Do you mind if I stick around with you for the time being?" He asked and looked at him.

Feliciano looked at him smiled. "Si. You can. Just be careful and stay out of the soldiers' way." He stands up quickly "I need to check in!" He ran across the Axis lines.

Lightning followed him and looked around. Everything was a disaster. Biting his lip he thought, ' So is this where the end of the entire universe started...?' he sighed and kept on going through the lands and followed him. He was afraid to break the future to Feliciano for it would mess up the entire future, maybe even humanity? He didn't know. He just kept his mouth shut and kept following.

Feliciano looked back at Lightning. "Did you say something?" He ducked as another bomb landed near a heavy gun they were passing. The gun exploded and soldiers flew away. Blood stained the pure white snow all around the burning gun. He nearly collapsed at the sight of the blood but kept moving knowing he had to check in or else the others would get worried.

The pink haired man said, "nothing..." he kept running. He dodged the incoming blast and saw how quickly the white wonderland turned into a horror gore scene. Halves of burnt corpses and skeletons as well as flaming ones laid scattered in the cold fluff. He grimaced as he saw the same sort of images back when he fought. Pushing those aside, he decided to pick up the Italian and make a sprint for is since he was taller and stronger. His blue eyes sharpened as he focused as well as predicted incoming attacks.

He held tightly onto Lightning closing his eyes tightly. The sight of the corpses started to bring back bad memories he wanted to forget. However, he could still smell the metallic stench of blood clearly. He opened his eyes again when he knew they were getting near the check in post. He also knew Ludwig would be there and demand and explanation from him as to why the pink haired man was here and with him in the middle of battle.

Lightning asked quickly, "how much farther?" he kept on running with a strong and fast pace. His eyes focused on the path ahead. A tree fell and he bunched up his muscles and leaped right over it. After landing, he kept running and running. He waited for the Italian to respond as he kept on going, his heart rate slightly picking up. At the Check In Post, Japan saw someone running their direction as well as seeing Feliciano in the unknown male's arms. The Japanese looked at Ludwig and said, "Rudwig, Fericiano is here with someone" He knew that this would make the German mad BIG TIME.


	2. Blonde vs Pink

**Hallo! Welcome back to the second chapter of "Clocks". **

**Just as a heads up, any part that is in German is translated at the bottom**

**Thank you and Please Review! **

**~Westen**

* * *

Ludwig looked up from the papers he was going over, seeing Feliciano in the arms of the stranger. He obviously wasn't wearing an Axis uniform, but it wasn't Russian either. He stood pulling out his hand gun and pointed at the stranger not wanting to take any chances. "Put the boy down and put your hands where I can see them."

Feliciano ran over to Ludwig. "Germany! It's okay! I found him in the no man's land. He was trapped so I helped him out."

Ludwig looked at Lightning suspiciously, "Why were you in the field? Answer me carefully I'm not afraid to use this!"

Japan watched Ludwig dispatch and proceed to interrogate the new person whom came. Lightning did as he was told and let Italy stand and watched him run over to the German. He held a straight face as he put his hands in the air slowly. He stared down the barrel of the gun and then back at the German's eyes. He said, "I..." he didn't want to seem extraterrestrial so he said, "I was flying a plane and it was shot down. Luckily it barrel landed it but I was stuck" Looking at Italy he said, "And this young man came to my aid..." he looked at Germany once more, trying to convince his lie to being a truth.

Ludwig wasn't convinced. "Who shot you down? Are you an Axis or an Ally? Tell me the truth." He cocked the gun. He was highly suspicious of anyway nowadays. Anyone he did not know had to prove they weren't an Allied Power. Feliciano on the other hand stared at Lightning. 'Why did he lie to Germany?'

He walked over and tapped his shoulder and whispered in his ear. "That's not what happened. Why won't you tell Germany the truth?" Lightning heard the incoming questions and let out a small breath and prepared to answer with more lies, assembling words in his heads.

Japan looked at Germany and said, "If he was of the Allied Forces, then he would have taken Itary hostage or kill him. He wouldn't have brought him back" Lightning smirked at japan and smirked. He felt like a bullet had lodged into his heart when he heard what Italy said. He sighed and then heard him whispered the questions and answered, "I don't want him to know that I'm-"

Swiftly, Germany pinned the taller man to the ground. "That you're what?! That you're actually from the Allied Forces!" He growled holding the gun to the man's head.

"GERMANY! Stop! He isn't bad! He saved my life too!"

Germany glared intently at the man. "I want to hear it from him!"

He gasped once he felt his back collide with the ground. He grimaced and then looked up at the other with his blue eyes and got nervous when he felt the cold steel of the gun barrel press against his forehead. He held a straight face, to show that he wasn't fazed by the other. Keeping his hands on either side of his head as he said, "I did save his life." he said with a straight face and added, "I was shot down by the Soviets, Sir Ludwig." He kept his cold gaze on the German. Japan watched how the other executed the interrogation and just ended up facepalming.

Ludwig removed the gun from the other's head and stood up. He put the gun into its holster and sat back down behind the desk. He didn't say a single word, but he nodded in approval. Feliciano just stared at the whole scene in front of him. He couldn't quite comprehend what was going on. But he walked over the Lightning and helped him up. He looked at him with a look that said 'why are you lying?'

Ludwig looked at them. "Feliciano. You came to check in. Well you are so you can go now. Make sure that man doesn't leave your sight." Feliciano saluted, and Ludwig returned it then continued to his work.

Lightning let out a breath when he was released. He then stood up with the help of the Italian and brushed off the dirt that was on his clothes. He saluted to Ludwig as well in respect and walked out of the tent. He wanted to keep going until the other two Axis were out of earshot before saying anything at all to the Italian. He wasn't terrified of Germany, just a little surprised about his hostility. It reminded him of his sister's fiancé Snow...

Feliciano looked up at Lightning. "Are you okay?" They moved down the lines toward the Italian Armies. They were receiving heavy fire as well from the Russian lines. Feliciano barked an order in Italian at a group of men manning one of the heavy guns telling them to concentrate their fire on Russia's guns. When they fired, he winced slightly and continued down the line. He looked back at Lightning "Was your war like this hell?"

Lightning said, "I'm fine..." Truthfully his heart and mind ached although he refused to show it. He watched as he saw the bullets and cannons fire back and forth. He shut his eyes and refused to cry, it would ruin his dignity. He heard the other ask about the war and said, "The war I grew up with was much worse than this one..." He looked to the side and said, "So much blood and gore, you hardly ever saw your family. Actually... That war had been going on for about 100 years and to my era is still continuing..." He looked at Italy, he wanted to tell him about how this war was going to end... but... it would screw up time even more if he did so. He sighed and just kept his mouth shut after that.

"My Fratello is really against me fighting with Germany in this. He didn't want me to leave." He looked down at the pure white snow. "That is a long war. Like the one England and France had…." He was cut off by shell landing right in front of the gun they were standing near. The impact knocked him to the ground.

Lightning was about to reply to him but when he saw the Italian go down from an anti-aircraft shell. He caught the other and said, "Be careful..." he stood him back up. He blinked as he felt a rumbling on the ground. However the pattern was choppy as if it was an animal, not a tank or an airplane. Looking around, he tried to pin point the source. "Run" he said and made a dash to where the German line was intercepting the Russian line.

Feliciano was slightly dazed from the impact. Instead of running, he followed Lightning. He saw Germany in the thick of the fight firing his gun and shouting orders frantically. "Lightning! What's going on?!" He already had his pistol out and was loading it while they were running.

The looked at Italy and said, "I am serious! Just go with Sir Ludwig!" He tried to keep the other back. His shield morphed on his left arm as he pulled out the sword in his right. He braced himself for what was to come. Out from under the snow came out a monster with a 50 foot wing span and a 20 foot long body. It hissed as he looked at the German's forces. It must have been the hugest thing in the world! Lightning just looked at it and raised his sword straight up in the air, a mark on his arm glowing the color of blue and yellow.

Feliciano froze in fear. He had never seen anything like this in his life. The creature towered over him. "G-Germany…" He whimpered. Ludwig looked up at the creature. "What the hell is this?! Kiku! Is this one of your creatures?"

Kiku shook his head, "N-No!" He looked at it rather surprised himself. Lightning focused, then bringing a knight about 35 feet tall to his aid. It was huge! He looked up at the huge knight and nodded and it shifted into a horse. Lightning leaped on to the steed and took the two huge 10 feet blades, one in each hand. Immediately, it took off running towards the creature. The creature rose in the air with huge flaps of its wings. Being sly, it lashed out a bladed wing at Germany and his front line in order to distract Lightning.

Feliciano saw the creature attack Ludwig and started running toward him. Ludwig ducked just in time but one of his men wasn't as lucky. He heard the sickening slicing sound of human flesh and blood squirt against the back of his head and neck. He turned around finding one of his officer's head at his feet. There were other men sliced in two. Others had limbs missing. Ludwig turned and started shooting at the creature finding it taking no effect. He heard Feliciano call his name. "Feliciano! Run! NOW!"

Lightning stood on the back of the horse, trying to concentrate. With a leap, he took into the air and slashed at the creature's face with a full force. He grit his teeth as a green blood like substance hit him and he kept on the onslaught till the creature was on the ground on its legs rather than wings. Kiku pulled out his katana and looked at Germany, "Cover me" he ran out onto the battle field. He then started lashing at the creature's body. The pink haired male smirked and continued their onslaught.

Ludwig nodded and ordered the men to open fire on the creature distracting it. Feliciano reached Ludwig and stood closely beside him firing his own pistol at the creature. It turned toward them. Several more soldiers were cut down by the creature's wings. Feliciano felt queasy again when he saw all the blood around him, but he kept firing toward the creature.

The pink haired male stabbed one of his swords into the creature's skull. It got stuck and he tried to rip it out. The creature however, started to swing its head around, trying desperately to get Lightning off. It swung its tail but the tail was too short to reach the creature's head. It put its wings down to defend its stomach and other vital areas. However it's long neck was exposed which was a grave mistake.

"Leave Mein Bruder Alone, You Arschloch!" A man with silver hair and startling red eyes leapt out of nowhere one leg raised and his saber raised above his head. He drove the sword into the creature's neck spraying disgusting greenish blood everywhere. He landed skillfully with his sword resting on his shoulder. The creature's head landed with in shower of its own blood. The albino nation looked up and smirked. "The Awesome Prussia once again saved your asses."

* * *

**Mein Bruder: My Brother  
Arschloch: Asshole, Motherfucker, Bastard. **


	3. Green Blood and Flying Bodies

**And Gilbert is here! Warning! There are dead bodies everywhere~!**

**Oooo~ Gilbert and Lightning don't get along all that well~**

**Anjoy Chapter 3! Green Flood and Flying Bodies!**

_**If there are typos, just use your Auto Correct in your head ^^**_

**-Russia (Россия)**

* * *

Lightning fell as well along with the head. Once he was sure he was on the ground, he ripped out the huge sword and looked at Gilbert. It all dispersed into gold powder along with the horse and back to the mark on his arm. He looked at Gilbert huffing. He was tired for hadn't had trouble like this for about 1 month. Japan came out shortly after and said, "Is it dead?" he poked its limp body with his katana.

Gilbert looked at the creature, "Yeah. I think so." Feliciano looked at the mixture of red and green blood soaking into the snow. He turned from the group and puked from the sight. Ludwig knelt down by him comforting him. Gilbert turned to Lightning noticing him for the first time. "Hey, who's this sexy beast?"

Lightning looked at Gilbert weirdly and said, "You're weird..." he walked over to Italy after sheathing his sword and asked, "Sir Vargas? Are you quite alright?" He wanted to avoid Ludwig for he was scary like snow was when angered. And now, Gilbert came out a nowhere and called him sexy? People back in the 20th century were weird.

Gilbert was taken aback by the comment. "I'm not weird. I'm Awesome!" Ludwig glared at his brother. "This is not the time for that." He looked up at Lightning. "Feliciano will be fine. He's always like this after a battle." Feliciano smiled at this wiping the puke from his mouth, "I told you to call me Feli."

Lightning nodded to Ludwig and then smiled at Feliciano. He said, "Sorry sir- I mean Feli..." He chuckled softly. Kiku walked over to Gilbert and stood beside him, then punching him in the arm hard, "You ass, I was under that thing!"

Feliciano smiled weakly at him before collapsing from exhaustion. Ludwig sighed picking the Italian up. "This boy keeps pushing himself to hard. He's going to get seriously hurt one day." He turned to Lightning. "Vielen Dank, sir. You're going to need more clothes if you are going to want to survive out here. We don't have much, but we'll find you something." With that he walked back toward the camp. Gilbert winced. "How was I supposed to know you were under there?"

The pink haired male followed the blonde for the only person he knew at the moment was Feliciano. He didn't know who the others were exactly but he knew Ludwig's name and that was about it. He knew that if that creature was there, a whole lot of things in this era were going to be fucked up as hell. Kiku glared at him and walked towards the direction of camp.

Gilbert followed behind them still smirking and feeling triumphant. Ludwig put Feliciano in his own tent then showed Lightning to the supply tent. "We don't have much. Our supply lines keep getting cut off by those Verdamnt Allies. I'll give you what we can, but I can't guarantee much."

Lightning nodded to Ludwig and said, "Thank you Sir Ludwig" He walked into the tent and looked at the other supplies in there. He rummaged among the things carefully. He didn't know the things exactly so he took his time to examine them individually

Ludwig nodded and left as his brother entered the tent. "Hey. You're that guy from earlier." He started rummaging through the supplies. "Scheiße! We ran out of beer." He looked over at Lightning. There's coats over there." He pointed to a pile of steel blue cloth. "You know. You're almost as awesome as me. And that makes you pretty sexy. Unlike that girl Hungary. She's completely unawesome. I bet you would like to go out with The Awesome Prussia!"

Lightning just simply nodded and went over to the coats. After the hearing the other's comments, he rolled his eyes and said, "I don't know what you think of this war-" He whipped around and faced the other and said, "But I know that you are in for a whole lot of pain and hell. So straighten up and be more responsible for what you say and do" With that he started to walk out of the tent.

Gilbert just stood there staring off into space. Feliciano was walking back to his camp wrapped in a blanket when he nearly ran into Lightning. "Oh! Sorry…" He looked down at his feet. "Ludwig said you were getting warmer clothes. I was going to help, but it looks like you already did."

Lightning had taken about 5 steps out of the tent when Feli nearly ran into him. He blinked and held his shoulders and said, "Ah sorry Feli!" He saw him look down and asked, "What's wrong? You look sad...' He frowned. He did look sad in his eyes.

Feliciano blinked and stared directly at him. "We lost a lot of good people today, and not because of a fight with Russia." He tried to fight back the tears. "I don't understand! What was that thing?" He was shivering half because of the cold wind ripping through the coat and blanket, and half because of the events that occurred that day. He knew men died every day, but he couldn't help it.

Lightning put his hands on the other's shoulders and said, "That... is a Seed C..." He looked at him and said, "They are a virus that took root and labs and spread... I guess... One came with me while I came here..." He looked down and then at him again and said, "I promise I won't let them get you... Or Sir Ludwig..." He smiled softly.

Feliciano hugged him suddenly "You promise? Nothing bad will happen." He smiled slightly "Grazie. Do you have a place to stay for tonight? It gets really cold here at night. There won't be any more fighting until morning anyway."

Lightning nodded and blushed when he hugged him. He smiled and said, "I promise..." The other flurry of questions hit his ears and said, "No I do not have a place to stay" he then looked back at the tent Prussia was in and said, "Please don't let me stay in the same tent as that weirdo"

He shivered again and smiled. "We have an extra one in our camp if you want to stay there? That way You don't have to be near Gilbert."

Lightning picked him up and said, "We need to get you into bed... You're freezing" he walked him back over to the Italian's tent. He didn't want the other to go through more than what happened today.

Feliciano held on tightly. He actually didn't realise how cold he actually was. He pulled the blanket tightly around him. "Thank you, Lightning. If you weren't here who knows what would've happened."

He blinked and frowned at what he said. He already knew that answer. He took him into his tent and set him on his bed. Lightning said, "You need to sleep okay?" he smiled at him and looked at him with a cool blue gaze.

His amber eyes met the blue ones. "okay…" Feliciano smiled and said in a quiet voice. He wrapped himself tightly in the blanket before settling down. Despite being on the Eastern front for a while now, Feliciano still wasn't use to the unforgiving temperatures. He longed for the mild climate back home.

Lightning watched the other slowly fall to sleep and sat next to him on the bed. He frowned. Feli reminded him of his sister so much. Before he reacted, he got up and walked outside. Once he was outside; he choked up some tears and walked over to the woods to hide behind a tree, tears spilling down his cheeks. He felt horrible. he felt like he was going to bring everyone in this era to their doom...

Ludwig walked down the lines making sure each guard was ready at his post. When he came to the Italian camp, he heard crying coming from the woods a little ways from the edge of the camp. He drew his gun not wanting to be too careful. Ludwig came to the tree and turned it quickly finding Lightning crying. He quickly holstered his gun not wanting to scare him.

He slammed his fist against the tree, making a dent in the bark. He cursed at himself, "Y-You damn idiot! You are so fucking stupid!" He trembled as he started to hit and kick the tree until sap started to leak out from its gashes. He trembled and put a hand to his face, he wished that things were at peace... The way... it used to be...

"Lightning" Ludwig said softly as not to startle him, "Are you okay?" He ran his hand over the gashes on the tree. "What happened today wasn't your fault. I don't know how it got there, but it isn't your fault. If you are blaming yourself for this, don't. You are nowhere near the one responsible." He looked up through the trees as snow began to fall.

Lightning turned to him sharply and said, "It is my fault... I know it..." He had to be careful of what he said. He walked and nearly desolated the next to tree next to him. He held back his fury and said, "Don't you know... what it is like to lose so much only to gain nothing...!?" He looked at him with a hurt blue gaze.

He looked down sharply and stared at the pink hair man. "Yes. I do know what it is like. It's been happening to me ever since I can remember. It happened in 1866, then again in 1918, and guess what. It's happening to me again. That Austrian thinks we can win, but he doesn't realize how pointless this whole campaign is. My men are dying from bullets and illness. We have practically no supplies. Russia is probably over there right now planning his attack for tomorrow morning knowing we won't be able to win. So Yes I know what that feels like. And I can't even stop it now."

He looked at him and said, " Then you must know what it is like that no matter what you do... everything just leaves you..." He walked to the other and looked at him, "Sorry for being so reckless... I guess I am just a weight on your shoulders... should I just... leave?" he waited for the German's judgment as he looked at him with a stern gaze, trying to keep his head held high in this sad atmosphere.

Ludwig closed his eyes and looked away. "Nein. I'm not going to kick you out. Feliciano has a spare tent so you can stay there." He looked at him His face showed absolutely no emotion, but his icy blue eyes were full of sadness. "Und Ja. I do know. I'm living it right now." He began to walk away his hands deep in his coat pockets.

Lightning said, "Thank you... Sir Ludwig..." He stood there and watched him go and then looked up at the sky, feeling snowflakes fall on his face and some caught in his eyelashes as he closed his eyes.

Ludwig looked back and mumbled, "You're welcome". He continued checking in on the guards. Feliciano woke up a while later and walked outside. Despite it being nighttime both sides continued firing bombs at each other and the noise didn't allow him to sleep long. He continued walking hoping to escape from the noise for a little while in the woods. He pulled his coat tightly around him and continued walking.

Lightning was sitting against a tree, keeping a lookout for any Russians whom were attempting to cross the border. He furrowed his brow as he saw someone heading his way, however it was too dark to see whom it was. He stood up and summoned his sword, holding it in his right arm as he waited to see who it was before saying a word.

Feliciano continued walking through the woods trying to block out the sound of gunfire and bombs exploding. He turned his collar ups against the wind trying to block it. He heard a twig snap behind him and he froze. His first thought was the Russian troops trying to flank them. Feliciano pulled his pistol out and turned toward the sound quickly.

Lightning blinked and saw the pistol gleam when another bomb explode, the light reflecting off the metal. But once he focused, he saw the face of Feliciano and smiled. He relinquished his sword. After it vanished he walked to him and said, "Italy, it's me Lightning."

Feliciano saw Lightning's face in the light of the bomb and lowered his gun slowly. "Lightning? I thought you were one of the Russians." He was still shaken from the scare. Another bomb exploded need the edge of the woods, and Feliciano covered his ears trying to block out the noise, but it was useless. Even with his mittens the sound of the blast was still loud and clear.

The pink haired male pulled the other into a hug and said, "It's okay..." He wanted the other to feel safe, not scared. He shut his eyes as he rested his chin upon the other's head as he whispered, "I'm here..." he felt something warm in his heart.

Feliciano held on tight to the other wincing each time a bomb went off. He closed his eyes tight. For some reason, he felt comforted in Lightning's arms. After a while, he began to ignore the bombs around them.

Lightning picked him up bridal style and started to walk. The noise from the bombs became quieter and quieter as he kept on walking. Soon they were out of the bombing noise range. They were next to a river in the middle of a calm field. Chirping crickets and owls could be heard, the sky was clear and the air smelled fresh. He looked at Feliciano with a calm blue gaze and a smile.

Feliciano looked around blinking. He stood up. "Grass?" A big smiled appeared on his face. Feliciano started running around the field. "Grazie Lightning!" He fell backwards and started rolling around in the grass. "Ve~! Grazie! Grazie!" He stopped and stared up at the stars above him.

Lightning knelt down and ran his fingers through the cool wet grass. He asked, "So this is... grass?" He blinked and then looked at the river, "Feli, is that a river?" He had never experienced this on Coccoon for they never had nature there, only machines and metal.

Feliciano sat up and stared at him. "Of course it's grass. And is. That's a river." He looked at him with a confused expression on his face. "You act like you've never seen it before. Grass is everywhere. Even in the oceans, there is sea grass."

Lightning took a seat next to him and said, "I never seen grass or a river... Only in books..." He looked at him and said, "Cocoon... where I grew up... Was basically a planet with a cave, filled with machines and held together by metal. We only saw sunlight and that was our nature..." He looked down and said, "this is my first time being in nature"

The brunette stared at him. He couldn't understand everything that he was saying. "Metal….machines?" He blinked. "Wait. First time being in nature?!" He stared at him in utter disbelief. "So that was you're first time seeing snow?"

He nodded and said, "Frankly so." He found a patch of dirt and then sketched out a picture of the planet and said, "This is what Cocoon looks like. You are not allowed off it during my lifetime on there..." He looked at Feli and said, "You won't tell anyone I told you this will you...?" he looked at his caramel eyes with his crystal blue ones.

He hugged the other tightly. "I promise I won't tell anyone." He looked at the other. "Um I just thought of something. When this war is over, you should come to visit Italy! You would love it there. It's warm and sunny unlike here. And then we can eat pasta and I'll show you around Venezia!"

He blinked and smiled when the other hugged him. He hugged the other back. He held him as he listened to him. He said, "Uhm... Italy... Might I... Ah nevermind..." he frowned slightly and looked at him though with a still standing smile.

"Si? What were you going to say?" He looked up at Lightning with amber eyes wide open. He noticed the frown. "Is something bad going to happen to us?"

He blinked and shook his head, "No no!" He asked, "Wh-Why do you say that?" He looked down. He wanted to admit his feelings to the other but he feared that it would mess up history. Maybe things would be even worse in the future...

"You look sad like something bad will happen." Feliciano's smile disappeared. He was truly worried now. "Will something bad happen to Germany? Or Japan?" He was starting to panic just thinking about it.

Lightning held his shoulders and said, "Nothing bad will happen to you... or Sir Ludwig or Sir Kiku..." He reassured him and then put a hand on his cheek, "It's nothing you need to worry about... It's just me..."

"Just you?" He looked down. "Okay. I won't worry then…" He looked over seeing the sun beginning to rise. He stood up suddenly. "I have to get back. They are going to wonder where I am." He took off back toward the woods.

He looked at him and said, "I ... " He sighed when Feli couldn't hear him. He sat there and looked at the sky. Putting a hand to his heart he shut his eyes, 'Idiot..." Kiku was walking in the woods on his patrol shift when he ran into Italy. He said, "AH! Itary! Where were you? Germany was worried"

Feliciano stopped in front of him panting "I'm sorry" He saluted quickly. "I didn't mean to make you worry. I should go check I shouldn't I?" He ran off noticing the heavy fighting had already started.

Kiku blinked then then grabbed him by his shoulder, "Wait!" He tried to stop him as he got dragged a slight for he was smaller than the other.

He stopped and turned around. "Oh. Sorry, Japan." He looked over at the camp. "Japan what is it? Why should I wait. You said Germany was worried. I should tell him I'm fine."

"Where is the other person?' He was referring to Lightning. He hadn't seen him since the interrogation with Germany. He blinked and looked at Feliciano and waited for the answer

"Oh." He turned around looking for Lightning. "I thought he was right behind me actually." He ducked slightly as he heard the bombs landing very close to where they were. 'Where is he?'

Kiku looked at him and said, "Well... Get going, I don't want Germany yelling at me when I go back. Go on" He ran past Italy and near to where Lightning was.

He continued to run ducking whenever a bomb or a shell landed. He looked over seeing his men falling all around him. Another bomb exploded sending carcasses everywhere. Feliciano felt queasy again but he kept running. When Feliciano got close to where the battle was, an unfamiliar voice was shouting. It seemed to be controlling the Japanese army. The Japanese seemed to be fighting well in a good formation despite the casualties. He stopped and stared directly at the Japanese troops. 'How are they doing that? Japan isn't even there?' A bomb landed near him, and he fell to the ground. He couldn't hear anything blood coming from his ears. All he could hear was a ringing sound.

* * *

**German Translations**

_**Verdammt - Damnit**_

_**Scheiße - Shit**_

_**Ja- Yes**_

_**Und - And**_

**Italian Translations**

**_Gratzie - Thank you_**


	4. Of Blue Of Green Of Purple

**Hello Everyone. Here we are again with the forth chapter. While the previous chapters were violent in their own right, I urge a special warning for this chapter and the next few to follow. This chapter involves a major character getting severely injured. If you cannot handle something like this, then I strongly urge you not to read this chapter.**

**~Westen**

* * *

Soon the bombing ceased and some of the Russians were pulling back. Someone came over to him and spoke to him. He had silver hair and blue eyes and an innocent like face.

Feliciano tried backing away. He couldn't hear what the other was saying due to his eardrums being burst. "I can't hear you!" He screamed, but he couldn't even hear himself. He kept backing away feeling to melting snow soaking through the mittens.

Blinking he nodded and grasped the other's hand, telling him that he is his ally and not one of the Russians. He looked at him in the eyes, saying, 'It is okay, I won't hurt you, come with me'

Feliciano didn't try resisting. He grabbed his hand and followed him. He could see the bombs exploding around him, but for once he couldn't hear them. He winced when he saw a gun explode and a man fall into the snow on fire. He suddenly realized the pain in his ears from them bursting. He cried out holding his ear with his free hand.

The silver haired male picked him up and ran across the field and towards the medical tent. He made it there and met up with Germany. He said, "Sir Ludwig, he has burst ear drums." He looked down at the young Italian whom was holding his ears in pain.

Ludwig showed the sliver haired man inside the tent and indicated him to lay Feliciano on a cot near the back of the tent. Feliciano was so disoriented he couldn't tell what was happening. He held his ears trying to ignore the pain. Ludwig left to get a medic.

He set down the young Italian on the cot and put a finger on his nose. A mark on his wrist glowed green and the other's pain started to decrease. He looked into his eyes and communicated with, 'Feel better?' From the way he looked, he came from the same era as Lightning did.

Feliciano nodded at the other and removed his hands from his ears. He saw the blood on his hands, but it didn't register with him what it was. He was slightly dazed and tried to understand what was happening. Ludwig came back over with the medic who began to examine. Ludwig looked at the silver head man standing across from him on the other side on the cot. "Thank you, but I must ask, where did you come from?" He would've demanded more information if he wasn't standing in the medical tent. "Judging from your clothes, you are from the same place as that Lightning person."

He blinked and said, "Ah, forgive me. My name is Hope Estheim." He kept a straight face and then heard what the other said and his face lit with surprise, "Wait, did you say that Lightning is here also?" he tried not to sound too shocked. He honestly didn't know how he got here; he just woke up in a tree near a battle field. It all baffled him. This era… could it be that they traveled back to WWII? He waited for the German's answer as he edged away from Feliciano.

"Ja. Feliciano here found him in the middle of no man's land." He looked at him suspiciously. "Lightning said he was shot down by the Soviets, and landed his plane in the middle of the field." He went on to explain the events that happened in the past twenty four hours. He paused and stared at Feliciano who was now falling asleep. "This is second time a stranger has saved one of us."

Hope looked at Ludwig and said, "I woke up in a tree." he said and then paused. Thinking a bit and then stating, "What year is it...?" He looked around and summarized the things that were around him, trying to figure it out.

Ludwig looked at him suspiciously. "It's 1942. December. You woke up in a tree?" He motioned for Hope to follow him. "We should let the medics work on him. We can talk more in my tent." He led him out of the tent and toward the German lines barking orders every so often at his troops.

He blinked and nodded. He remembered learning about this year in school. He followed the other out of the tent and watched how he ordered his troops. He knew enough German to understand what he was saying. He asked, "Do you always assemble troops like this?"

Ludwig turned toward him and nodded. "This is how my boss wants me to assemble. I can't disobey his orders. Despite how much of an arschloch that man is." He showed Hope into his tent indicating him to sit down on one side of a desk as he sat on the other. "This is war, Herr Estheim. Despite you saving Feliciano, I still need to know more about you. "

Hope sat at the other end of the desk with his legs crossed like a man. He looked at him with his blue eyes and said, "Well, Sir Ludwig. My name is Hope as you know and I am 17 years of age. I am a retired ravager but however I am now one once again. I saw my mother die when I was 13 and I also saw my best friend die the same year. I only completed school up to 12 years of age and I have been on my own since 14 years of age. "He informed him.

Ludwig looked at him completely expressionless. He stood up and walked to the front of the tent and stared out at the battle in front of him. "We've been at war for three years now. And nearly 30 years ago, we had another war. Ever since I can remember, I've been at war with someone." He turned to face Hope. "I've seen a lot in my lifetime. Everyone suffers. It's as simple that."

He nodded and said, "Exactly. I do have military smarts, perhaps I may help assemble your armies for attacks?" he blinked and looked at him intentionally as he stood up. He then wondered if he wanted to ask him more questions.

He went back to his desk and looked down at the papers in front of him. "You are free to go." He sat down and starting working on the paper work in front of him. "I have one thing to ask. Can you go and check in on Feliciano? He is going to freak out when he wakes up." With that he continued working.

Hope stood up and walked over to the entrance and looked and him and nodded, "Certainly. Is there anything else you would like me to do Sir Ludwig?" He asked before taking his leave from the tent.

He shook his head no. He was completely focused on the work on in front of him. "If you find Lightning tell him to check in."

He nodded and walked over to the Medical tent and opened the flap. He proceeded in and over towards the Italian's cot. He then pondered at a few things. If Lightning was alive, then she didn't die on Cocoon like he thought. He smiled and then looked down at the Italian, wondering if he was awake yet.

Feliciano turned facing the silver haired man. He smiled tiredly at him. "Grazie. They told me you saved me." He looked around. "Where's Germany? I though he was with you?" He sat up. His head was wrapped in bandages.

He said, "he is doing paper work... Do your ears still hurt?" he sat at the floor of the cot and looked at him. He had porcelain skin. He looked at him with a straight face; he was Italy's age so it really wasn't all that weird to talk.

Feliciano looked down at his lap. "He's always doing paper work. My ears don't hurt as bad anymore." He looked up and smiled. "My name is Feliciano Vargas, Italy Veneziano, but you can call me Feli. Are you also from Coccoon? Your clothes look like they came from the same place as Lightning's. How did you get here from…"

Hope blinked and said, "I see" He smiled back and said, "Nice to meet you Sir Vargas" he then said, "Yes I am from Coccoon. My name is Hope Estheim. And how do you know about Coccoon? It's 2100 years from now..." He blinked and then said, "I don't know how I got here exactly, I woke up in a tree" He stated dumbfounded.

Feliciano stared at Hope. "Lightning told me about Coccoon and your war." He looked down and his hands. The medic had helped him wash the blood of them earlier, but he still could see some dried bits of blood on them. "I told you to call me Feli. Only Germany calls me Feliciano. No one calls me Sir. Vargas. It's way too formal for me."

Hope blinked and said, "Sorry uhm... Feli... Why do you look so sad?" He asked and put a hand on the others. He tried to get the other to look at him again so they could converse.

Feliciano blinked and looked at the other's hand on his. He didn't look up at him. "This whole war. I wish it was over all ready." He looked up at Hope with amber eyes glistening with tears. "I want to see fratello again, but he's leading La Resistenza against Germany. We haven't seen each other in in 3 years."

He pulled the other into a hug and said, "Don't cry..." Lightning was the same way to him when he was upset in the labs in Coccoon. He said, "You will see each other again someday, have faith..." He patted the others back softly.

Feliciano cried softly into the other's shoulder. "I haven't heard anything from him in forever. I know he's fighting against Germany, but I still miss him. I don't even know he is still alive." He held tightly onto him and cried quietly. He looked up seeing Gilbert standing at the foot of his bed. "How are you feeling, Feli?"

Hope held the other securely and said, "it's okay... He probably is still alive... Don't lose hope..." He then heard Gilbert and wanted to slap him. How did he think he was feeling?! Geez, a lot of people in this era were idiots...

He looked down. "I'm feeling better, Gil." He didn't want Prussia to see him crying again. Feliciano hated it when people worried about him, but he didn't show it. Gilbert frowned and looked at the silver haired man holding Feli in his arms. "You better not let mein bruder see you like that."

He looked at the Prussian and said, "He knows..." He looked backed to Feli and then told Gilbert, "You should go and see how the Italian soldiers are doing since their leader is down at the moment..."

Gilbert smirked. "The Awesome Me will make the Italian army Awesome with his Awesome Leadership ability." He turned and left the tent. Feliciano watched him leave. "I hope he knows that they don't speak German." He let go of Hope and starting getting out of the bed. Feliciano looked around for his coat, but couldn't find it anywhere.

Hope stood up and said, "Take it easy..." He realized he was sitting on it and picked it up and handed it to him, "No use catching a cold" He smiled at him and looked at him with his blue eyes.

Feliciano took the coat from Hope and put it on. "I can't lie here all day. My men need me." He leaned down and put his boots on. "They won't respond well to the German way of doing things." He picked up his hat and put it on gently.

He nodded and said, "I can see where you are right. Jeez, that other one is so hyper while Sir Ludwig is calm." He held out his hand and said, "Let me help you" He smiled at him gently and kindly.

Feliciano blinked and took his hand. He was still slightly dizzy, but he ignored it. "Grazie, Hope." He walked outside and a cold wind blew strongly nearly knocking him over.

Hope walked along with him and caught him when he nearly toppled over. He said, "Remember, if you feel anything that bothers you in your mind and body, tell me. I used to be a medic as well" He smiled and pushed him back up and let Feli lead him, being there in case he needed help.

"Grazie." He turned the collar of his coat up against the wind and made his way through the lines. He turned and looked back at Hope. "Are you cold? We could stop by the supply tent and get something warmer to wear?"

He shook his head with a smile, "Nah I'm fine." he followed the other through. Japan ran right pass them and to his own troops, making sure they were fine while he was gone.

Feliciano saluted quickly at Japan and continued walking. The wind certainly made it hard to walk quickly. He walked further back from the front on the lines to avoid the gun fire and bombs.

Hope looked at Feli and asked, "Do you know where Lightning is?" He kept next to him so he didn't fall over.

He shook his head. "I left him a few hours ago in the morning. Japan was going to go look for him because I had to go check in with Germany. He took me to a grassy field not far from here." He winced slightly when a bomb landed near the front of the line. He didn't turn to see the damage. "I wonder if Japan found him…"

He nodded and said; "I see" He looked around and saw a fluttering of pink hair in the trees. He blinked and said, "Lightning is over there!" he pointed to where he saw the pink hair.

"Lightning!" Feliciano screamed and ran over to him. "You made it back!" He smiled trying to ignore all the explosions around him. "Um...I'm glad you're alright."

Someone blinked and looked down at him. It was a female with the same color hair as lightning but with green eyes. She said, "Uhm... I am too?" She giggled and looked at him. She wore a strapless top with a string that attached to the front and went around her neck with s shirt that stopped at her mid thighs. She also wore ankle boots and had a whip like object on the back of her waist along with some bracelets.

"Ve~! Oh um…" He smiled at her. "Si! Um… aren't you cold wearing that? Are you from Coccoon too? It must me really warm where you guys are from because none of you are dressed for winter. Why do you guys keep coming to 1942? Is there something wrong? How did you get here?"

She blinked and held her head from all the questions came at once. She said, "Woah woah woah! Calm down!" She squeaked and then looked at him, "Ask one at a time~!" She smiled at him.

He blushed slightly, "Oh. Sorry." He rubbed his hands together. "Oh um…..What's your name? My name is Feliciano Vargas, Italy Veneziano, but call me Feli please. I don't like being called Sir Vargas. It's to formal for me."

The pinked haired girl looked at him and smiled, "My name is Vanille Obera~" She giggled and said, "And Hello to you Feli~" She looked at him sweetly. She didn't seem cold at all.

He looked at her with a confused expression on his face. "Are you not cold at all? You can have my coat if you want it."

Vanille smiled and shook her head, "Nope~! I feel as warm as a cuddly bear~" She giggled and put her hands behind her back, "I grew up in the cold parts of Coccoon~"

"Oh. It must have been colder than this is you think this is fine." He turned around quickly when he heard a bomb fall behind the front line. 'The Russian's are getting closer.' He turned back toward her. "Did Lightning tell you what's happening here?"

Vanille gasped and clapped her hands together rapidly, "Lightning is here~!" She smiled and asked, "Well uhm no I haven't seen him. Shall I go and fight?" She brought out two whips, one in each hand. Both of them pulsed with electricity as well as an ability to make things to explode. She smiled sweetly still.

Feliciano ducked again as another bomb exploded. "If you want to help us, then any help will be welcomed." He looked down. "We haven't being doing well. Russia turned out to be stronger than we thought he would be."

Vanille nodded and smiled, "You go do your thing~" Hope sounded a bit away from the two, "Vanille!" She turned and smiled and said, "Hope!" She ran to him and literally almost glomped him, however she was shorter. She smiled and said, "I missed you~" Hope chuckled and said, "I missed you too!"

Feliciano watched the two of them and smiled sadly. More than anything he wanted to run up to his fratello and hug him like that. He sighed and drew his pistol running back toward the front lines taking over for Gilbert. He shouted orders at his men then looked back at Hope and Vanille.

Vanille let him go and then ran to the battle field, pulling out her whips. A pink glow came from under her skirt on her left leg and a giant yellow chicken appeared. She stood on its back and lashed the whips at the heavy guns on the Russian sides, making them explode.

Gilbert stared in utter shock and excitement. "It's Gilbird's mommy!" Feliciano shouted orders telling his men to give Vanille some cover. He shot his own pistol at the approaching Russian Army say a silent prayer each time he shot a man. He reloaded his gun and stared straight at the approaching army.

Vanille grinned as she saw the Russians start to fall back and made more of the heavy machinery explode. She crossed her whips and the chicken turned into a huge walker with 4 cannons on the diagonal angles. She grinned as they started to fire at the incoming tanks and missiles. Hope summoned his mechanical tiger and watched it go and take down incoming soldiers one by one. Every time it bit, it injected poison into the helpless body. Russia stood on top of a hill with his twisted grin and watched as the battle became bloody as well as gory. It made him excited.

Feliciano stared in disbelief. 'What is that thing she's riding? Wasn't it a giant Gilbird just before?' He ordered his men to advance on the retreating Russian Army. 'Maybe for once we'll beat him' He thought excitedly. Feliciano looked up seeing Russia on top of the hill. He aimed his gun and fired, closing his eyes.

Russia closed his eyes as he heard a bullet whistle right past his head just a millimeter from his ear. Opening his eyes, he pulled out an AK47 from his coat and aimed it towards the Italian army and aimed it right at Feliciano. He pulled the trigger and 21 bullets fired before he released it. He smirked and grinned even more crookedly.

Feliciano gasped as he felt the bullets rip through him. He dropped his pistol into the snow. His amber eyes met Russia's violet eyes from across the field. He fell into the snow quickly dying it red with his blood. He screamed in agony and writhed in pain. "Lightning!"


End file.
